


A Friend of Dorothy

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	A Friend of Dorothy

Al's jaw dropped, sending his cigar tumbling toward the floor. By mere chance, it stubbed itself out on the toe of his lime-green, faux-alligator shoe before hitting the carpet and rolling under the sofa.

Al's eyes widened at a slightly slower pace, but before long, there was more white than color showing. He forced them up and down the spectacle that had suddenly materialized in his living room: the dark braids, the blue-and-white checkered dress… the ruby slippers.

"I leaped-- on Broadway-- opening night," Sam was stammering. "And when I clicked my heels…"

"There's no place like home!" Al crowed.


End file.
